


Cold

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cold Weather, Dirty Talk, Loss of Trust, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Santa Outfit, Trust Issues, christmas night, minor Sexual Fantasy, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Rin betrays Haruka on the night of Christmas, how is he going to fix the relationship they have when he is stubborn while wearing something so amazingly provocative? RinHaru, Rated T.





	

"Haru...?"

Haruka refused speaking to him throughout the walk back home. Rin sighed, angry and upset after the fiasco in the party. Haruka was embarrassed beyond belief, his outfit did justice tempering his furious mood tonight. Knowing there was no chance of either speaking, Rin contemplated how cold it was tonight, despite wearing his warm coat. He could try giving Haruka his coat, but Haruka would ignore him again. 

What happened last night was avoidable if they had left together early. Rin ran a little late when his so-called friends made him pick up some booze. He thought nothing terrible would happen if he left Haruka alone. However, those assholes gotten him into some sort of stripping contest- something he wanted no part of-and made him wear a strange, slutty-version of Santa Claus' outfit for girls.

Of course when Rin came back, he was pissed beyond belief. He nearly beaten three of the guys who tried calming him down, claiming it was just a joke. Forcing someone to do something against their will was no joke, he remembered shouting at them, and Rin made it clear when he punched the host in the mouth, drawing blood and a broken tooth. Haruka ran out the door, humiliated of the situation. Rin ran after him so he wouldn't get himself into trouble but it seemed like Haruka was bitterly angry about the situation that had unfolded.

Even though Rin fought those assholes, Haruka was angry at him for leaving without consulting him about it. Haruka was never keen on parties or being alone in one and it took Rin a long time convincing him how it would be fun this one time. But now it seemed Rin had betrayed his trust and now neither were jubilant tonight. 

Rin noticed Haruka was holding himself in a hug, shaking from the freezing cold, but the outfit he wore was alluring and seductive for a longer period of staring. The red complement his pure white skin, the fluffy trim closed around his thighs made the dress cute, but it was something a girl would wear in a nightclub. The material was thin and clung on Haruka’s body like a tube, but his figure made it look good...

Rin looked away, denying his urges and thoughts. How could he be looking at Haruka like a drooling dog after the fiasco he had done? Rin forced his gaze forward, passing by shops closed for the evening and lamp lights illuminating their way down the sidewalk. Only the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet was heard. It was cold, mysterious and eerily silent. It was unsettling for the men, there were no signs of life around them at this time of night, it was almost like everyone had disappeared into the universe and left the two alone. That sounded romantic, but Haruka was fuming and the prospect of only them together now was...disastrous. 

"Haru, can we talk?"

"No,"

"Ah, you finally said something." Rin said, his tone sarcastic. 

"Fuck you," he hissed. "What you did was unforgivable."

"I didn't want to go out to buy drinks for them, but they couldn't get anyone else to do it! I trusted you enough to be left alone in there, but that's an unfortunate mistake on my part. You can hate me all you want for that. Also, for eff’s sake, take my coat!"

Haruka only mumbled something at Rin who couldn’t understand what he had said nor wanted to know. Rin knew Haruka was taking the beating of the cold worst, but Haruka refused no matter how many times Rin offered his coat. Fine, he thought bitterly, let him have his attitude. He'll burn out eventually.

Risking it again, Rin examined over Haruka's attire, flushing pink from either the cold or the provocative nature of his outfit. Had his asshole friends really suit him up in that thing? If so, was Haruka constantly refusing but wasn't listened? That and the situation that unfolded previously boiled Rin's blood, warming him up in the negative sense.

"Damn," he hissed quietly.

"What?"

Rin was shocked Haruka said something, but it made him awkward when he didn't answer right away, making it look like he was ignoring him. Before Haruka turned his face away, Rin noticed his lips becoming less pink than usual. Haruka might get sick after all this...

Without thinking, Rin took off his long sleeved coat, moved near Haruka's side and wrapped his boyfriend in its warmth. Haruka's body tensed but relaxed gradually under the embrace of the coat and Rin's warmness lingering inside. The two stopped their walk and stood by closely, not leaving the other away and remained contently silent for the time being.

Then, Rin took hold of Haruka into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"About what happened?"

"Yeah," he groaned, disappointed in himself. "I shouldn't have left, but I trusted you enough to be by yourself without me. And look where it got up."

"You with a bruised knuckle and me in a sexy Santa outfit..."

"Well...I don't know about you, but we're definitely on Santa's naughty list," Rin joked lightly, anxious of Haruka's outburst.

Instead of a screeching bellow, Rin heard a playful laughter from Haruka. When he pulled away to see his face, his lips were bluish but his cheeks were reddening in warmth.

"Yeah, and you know, they wanted me to do a lap dance for the Santa who dressed up before we left, but you know what I said?"

Rin tempered down his fury, keeping the light-hearted nature going despite wanting to kill those bastards. "What?"

"I said, 'I already have a Santa to please, and it's Rin Matsuoka'!" Haruka proclaimed proudly.

Soon, a loud, bursting chorus of laughter rung in the empty sidewalks. It was music to silence's ear, and Rin and Haruka linked their arms like a couple on a stroll. Rin's temper was finally cooled, Haruka's anger and fears melted away, and tonight they marked it as another special day.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still cold,"

"We'll fix that up once we get back home, Mrs. Claus," Rin flirted mischievously and winked to Haruka.

"I'm so glad you'll keep me company tonight, Mr. Claus."

And before Rin could stop himself, he said, "Great, hope you don't mind me sucking your candy cane!"

"Rin!"

Rin's laughter echoed in Haruka's ear, making Haruka blush.

"Yeah," Haruka said quietly, "we're in Santa's naughty list for sure..." Oh well, he thought, I'll be warm tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody! :)


End file.
